A Blood Red Feather
by Muffin.Dragon
Summary: The Cullens are in a tight spot. They sent Andrea to find the man who can help them. Or so Alice says. But due to her bad luck, she gets stuck in Hogwarts. Can she find the man in time? Can she get to the Cullens before her secret is out? But after befriending the Marauders and Lily, nothing seems to go on smoothly.R&R please xD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story I've posted! **

**The Cullens aren't really going to be part of the story. Yet.**

**Nor is any Harry Potter stuff really in this chapter xD**

**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight. Wish I did though **

**However I do own Andrea XD**

* * *

**Prologue**

SPLAT!

A raindrop landed on mu perfectly shaped face.

I was running at an inhuman speed. Maybe that was because I wasn't human.

The dryness of my throat reminded of what I am.

Oh, how I wish that the dryness would be washed away with the rain.

I stopped by a pond and peered in. Gleaming black eyes stared back at me. The long sleeved shirt and jeans covered up most of my skin but the rest that was left uncovered was a pale white.

I sniffed the air.

The scent of a deer caught my attention.

The thirst now was unbearable.

I let go of my mind and let my instincts kick it.

Instantly, I dropped into a low crouch. My eyesight allowed me to spot the deer, which was grazing merrily. I inched closer to it.

My muscles bunched, ready for the jump and the chase. Letting out a snarl, I sprang in the air and latched myself onto the deer. My teeth sunk into its neck. The deer put up a immerse struggle as I began to drink it's blood. The struggle was useless. The deer knew it too. It soon felt limp in my arms. The thirst was less painful to endure after that but I soon needed more. The blood had felt wet and hot against my burning throat and it felt _great._

The blood of the deer was nothing compared to fresh human blood though.

I feasted on human blood before meeting the Cullens. I gradually picked up their eating habits. I was glad that they found me. Now I was able to walk between humans and not have the urge to suck their blood.

I appeared back next to the pond again. This time a girl that appeared to be around 17 stared back. This girl had black hair that came down to her waist and her black eyes turned to a dark gold color. The girl also had extremely pale skin and blood red lips.

The girl in the pond was beautiful.

That girl was _me_.

Andrea Cullen.

I hope Alice was right when she said that there was a good purpose of sending me to Scotland.

I really need to find him. _Really quickly too._

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Next chapters will be longer, I promise XD**

**Please review, guys!**

**Anything is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Second chapter~**

**Thank for reviewing and I'll try to make the story longer.**

**Once again, I don't own Twilight nor Harry Potter XD**

**R&R**

* * *

A few day later of running nonstop and stopping only to hunt, I reached the edge of the forest. The view before me was breathtaking. A huge lake that was around half a mile in diameter was spread out in front of me. A huge ancient looking castle loomed over the lake. Another patch of trees stood closer to the castle, yet still staying close to the lake. Making up my mind to get as close to the castle, I darted back into the woods. Laughing quietly at my success, I ran into the patch of trees. Cautiously, I stepped out of my cover. Sunlight immediately hit my body, reflecting the light into many places.

Shit! The sun!

I winced at the light as is bounced away and shrunk back into the forest again.

I poked my head through the trees again, taking a closer look. There was a large tree near the lake, quite close to where I was, but still was a good distance away. Underneath the tree were four boys around my age. Well, what I appeared to be like. The group consisted of a boy who had hazel eyes, glasses and untidy jet-black hair, a handsome boy with long black locks, a mousy brown haired guy with watery eyes and a pointed nose and lastly, a pale boy with light brown hair. His head was buried in a book. When he lifted his head to look at his friends, I saw the color of his eyes. It was a shocking amber.

I watched them for a while, thinking of plans to get into the castle.

But just as I was going to put my plan into action, the guy with glasses stood up and headed towards the castle. His friends soon followed.

Taking a step forward to follow them on instinct, my foot accidently stepped on a twig, breaking it in the process.

A sharp CRACK rang in my ears.

The amber-eyed boy whipped his head around. I guess I didn't act fast enough. Amber met gold for a split second before I tore my eyes away and ducked behind a tree. If I was human, I would've been panting hard and my heart would've been pounded furiously in my chest.

Sadly, I've already made a slip up today. Can't afford to be exposed before I even began my search.

The boys went into the castle without further ado. I raced to the tree the boys sat at before and sat down. I held my head in my hands and groaned. Waiting for the distance between the boys and I to grow, I leaned back and thought of what happened before.

_**Flashback**_

"_Andrea! Listen to me! You'll have to be the once to do it! They don't know much about you and you gift." Alice said, pushing me out the door of our house in Missouri._

"_But to where?" I asked, confused._

"_To Scotland. A large caste near a black lake. Look for a man named Albus Dumbledore. Ask him how-" Alice trailed off as she got a vacant expression on her face._

"_Alice?" I asked, trying to snap her out of her vision seeing glance._

_Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder._

"_It's going to be ok," He said gently, "We'll be ok too."_

_Alice snapped out of her trance and whispered, "They're coming! Go! Stay with him! Learn all you can!"_

_I turned my head back to look at my adopted family. Edward stood against the banister, giving me a crooked grin. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the coach. Emmett gave me a thumbs up while Rosalie walked to me and engulfed me in a hug. I grinned despite myself. Esme gave me a motherly grin as I stepped out to hug her. Carlisle put his arms on my shoulders and said, "Be safe and take care of yourself. Like Alice said, learn all you can. Stay as long as you need, just be careful."_

_I nodded and turned to Alice. She had a sad smile on her pixie like face. My smile soon mirrored hers. Alive enveloped me in a huge hug. _

"_If you don't get back here in time, we'll try to be in Forks." _

_Forks was the next destination we were going to go to after Missouri. _

_I nodded my head in understanding. Suddenly there was a crash at the backyard. Alice stared at me, wide eyed. _

_She mouthed, "Go!" _

_I nodded again and sped away, staring back at my family._

_Alice and Carlisle waved at me and each gave me a sad small._

_Their sad smiles were sad to see. They welcomed me into their family when I needed help. Making them sad stir up anger in my stomach. My fists clenched in anger._

_A determined look settled itself on my face. I would not fail. I can't fail them._

_I just hope that luck was on my side this time…_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Remus's POV**

Our first day back, James and Sirius already created havoc and mischief. I was tiring trying to stop them. All they would do is say, "Moony, lighten up," or something along those lines. Now we were currently sitting underneath what Sirius dubbed the "Marauder Tree". I was reading my Transfiguration textbook while Peter was discussing pranks to pull on Snape with James and Sirius. Suddenly, a blinding light caught my attention. I turned my head towards the source, which was coming from the forest. However there was nothing there. This was extremely bothering. I had the strange feeling that something or someone was watching me. I gave up and started to continue to preview for our next Transfiguration class, my worst subject.

Soon the sky grew a bit lighter. It was a small change, but because of my lycanthropy I could see everything better than mere human.

"Prongs, we should head in, it's getting a bit late." I said, lifting my head from my book.

James nodded and got up from where he was playing with his hair, messing it up more. Sirius got up and heaved Peter onto his feet. I followed suit when I heard a something snap behind me. Instantly, I yanked my head to the side and I saw this extraordinarily pale girl standing in the forest. I met her gaze for a split second. She had these rich caramel golden eyes. Her black hair fell gracefully down past her shoulders and her lips were a blood red. Her golden eyes widened as they made contact with mine and she moved at an inhuman speed and disappeared.

"What are you staring at, Moony?" Padfoot said, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I turned my eyes away from the trees and turned to the guys. I sighed and begun to make my way to the castle. Just before I went in, I turned back to stare around. I swore I saw a flash of light.

I, Remus John Lupin, solemnly swear that I will find out what that is, no matter what.

* * *

**So how was it? Any advice?**

**I know it takes a long time to review but could you please tell me how to improve my story? Just write a few words? **

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
